Star Gazer
Star Gazer is placeholder name of a male background Earth pony with a light gray coat, brown mane and tail, gold eyes, and a cutie mark of a blue telescope with a white star. He has a speaking role in the episode For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils.__TOC__ Design and development Star Gazer shares his design, eye color, and accessory design with S04E19 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, shares his coat and eye colors and cutie mark with "Star Bright", shares his tail style, cutie mark, and sometimes eye color with Starry Eyes, shares his tail style and coat color with "Sightseer", shares his tail style and eye color with Perfect Pace, "The Tenth Doctor / Doctor Whooves #3", "Emerald Beacon", "Raggedy Doctor", and "Infinity", shares his tail style and sometimes eye color with Royal Pin, shares his eye color and sometimes tail style with "Earl Grey", shares his tail style with Compass Star, "Ponet", Madden, "Poppycock", S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #4, and S04E17 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4, and shares his mane color with S04E22 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #3. In the audio commentary of The Best Night Ever on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season One Disc 4, Jayson Thiessen refers to Star Gazer as "the Carl Sagan pony" due to his resemblance to scientific author Carl Sagan. Depiction in the series .]] Star Gazer most commonly appears among other high-society Canterlot ponies. He first appears in The Best Night Ever as a guest at the Grand Galloping Gala. Star is one of several chorus singers in At the Gala, and during Pony Pokey, he trips on apples that Applejack puts on the ground in an attempt to sell more of her goods. In Sweet and Elite, Star Gazer appears several times during Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) and at the Canterlot Garden Party. He attends both wedding ceremonies as well as the reception in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Star Gazer appears at Twilight Sparkle's princess coronation in Magical Mystery Cure. Star Gazer appears at Fashion Week in Rarity Takes Manehattan, at Appleloosa at the beginning of Pinkie Pride, in Sweetie Belle's dream in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils (in which he has a brief speaking role), in the stadium crowd in Equestria Games, at the Crystal Empire in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and again in Appleloosa at the end of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. In Make New Friends but Keep Discord, Star Gazer appears once again as a guest of the Grand Galloping Gala. Appearances Times are approximate. Depiction in the comics Star Gazer appears on page 8 of the IDW comics' . Merchandise Star Gazer is included in trading card puzzle B, appearing on the backs of the foil cards Royal Wedding Princess Celestia and Royal Wedding Princess Cadance in parts of a shot from A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. A WeLoveFine.com T-shirt titled "Rarity Prefers Diamonds" shows him, "Sir Pony Moore", Perfect Pace, and Twilight Sky wearing jackets and bow ties. Quotes Gallery Category:Background characters